La leyenda de los antiguos guerreros
by LC Projects
Summary: Una historia ocurrida antes del inicio del torneo de shamanes de hace 500 años y con godaiseireis en las formas que desconocían ((Aclaración: NO es un oneshot))


El torneo de Shamanes había acabado, Hao Asakura había sido coronado como el Shaman King y ahora junto a los apaches reinaba como el Octavo Rey, cumpliendo con los labores de Dios, los cuales se desconoce cuáles son porque…el mundo seguía igual que antes. Seguía habiendo guerras y conflictos que destruían al planeta de a poco. Los guerreros elementales y otros shamanes más habían acordado quedarse en Mu por unos meses hasta que lograsen controlar mejor a sus espíritus…cosa que no les iba tan bien.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH, RE~N VAS A MATARME ASÍ!

El ainu de cabello celeste gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, tenía su ropa de entrenamiento quemada y apenas podía moverse, parecía que tenía el cuerpo entumecido. El joven Tao lo observaba cruzado de brazos mientras su espíritu elemental se encontraba posicionado de la misma manera que su shaman.

—Se supone que debías esquivarlo, no fue mi culpa que seas tan lento-respondió el joven del tongari.

—Pero te pasas, casi me matas con eso.

—Oigan, no peleen, es solo un entrenamiento ¿no es así?-Yoh trató de calmar las aguas.

—Ustedes dan vergüenza…-Pascal Avaf se manifestó al lado de su shaman, Chocolove.

—No es para tanto, Avaf-san -alegó el afroamericano.

—Pero es cierto, si bien los espíritus elementales son difíciles de controlar, no podemos estar peleándonos siempre-comentó el inglés de cabello verde.

—Ustedes son de lo peor, los antiguos guerreros elementales no se conocían entre si y tenían una mejor relación entre ellos que ustedes–comentó el espíritu a modo de regaño.

—¿Anteriores Guerreros? Avaf-san no me digas que conociste a los guerreros anteriores a nosotros –dijo Chocolove con curiosidad.

—Bueno…-Pascal se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio tratando de hacer memoria, donde los 5 guerreros se quedaron viéndolo-He oído esa historia, es de la época en la que Hao era un apache.

—¿Te refieres a que es de la época del torneo de hace 500 años?-preguntó el Asakura.

—Así es, pero la sé solo por los rumores que corrían, no llegué a conocerlos en el infierno.

—Oye ¿por qué no nos la cuentas? Sería divertido oír una historia –propuso el ainu.

—Si por favor Avaf -añadió Yoh con una sonrisa.

—Humpht, sería bueno saber de nuestros antecesores –comentó el chino.

—Incluso tal vez seamos sus reencarnaciones –agregó Lyserg.

—Te equivocas-Pascal Avaf respondió con un aire cortante.

—¿Eh?

—Te equivocas Diethel, esos shamanes se relacionan muy poco con ustedes cinco.

—Entonces cuéntanos Avaf, ya nos has intrigado –pidió Yoh mientras se reía por lo bajo.

—Está bien, pero solo para que comprendan un poco mejor sus títulos…

Los 5 se sentaron en círculos alrededor del espíritu, atentos a la historia que sería contada. Los guerreros sintieron un extraño sentimiento antes de que comience. Los espíritus dormían dentro de sus cuerpos y percibieron como estos despertaron, como si quisiesen oír la historia. El espíritu suspiró rendido y se mantuvo en silencio acomodando sus pensamientos, tenía un aire de nostalgia, pero debía ser normal, o eso es lo que los 5 creían. La historia dio inicio:

El viento levantaba polvaredas de arena, el calor no perdonaba ningún alma y el desierto de Norteamérica en aquella época era imperturbable. Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad, solo reinaba por fuera de la aldea de los apaches. Dentro de ella, varios miembros de esa tribu y de otras culturas se movilizaban al Estadio para presenciar la competencia que se llevaba a cabo, lo cual en ese momento era extraño, ya que faltaban algunos meses para que el torneo de hace 500 años de inicio. La gente se amontonaba en las gradas, disfrutando como diez shamanes se enfrentaban entre sí.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La mayoría saltó lo más alto que pudo con un grito de guerra para chocar sus posesiones de objetos con otros shamanes continuando la lucha. El sol abrasador no impedía que los contrincantes se distrajeran. Lentamente dejaron de ser 10 para reducirse a seis, lueg así sucesivamente. Algunos morían, otros simplemente se habían quedado sin Furyoku y eran retirados de la arena para evitar una muerte en vano. La pelea era dirigida por un apache mientras que el cacique de la tribu, un hombre alto y musculoso, observaba desde el punto más alto del estadio, junto a otros cuatro desconocidos, cada uno de diferente cultura por la ropa que llevaban puesta.

Entre todos los combatientes, uno de ellos se destacaba, era un joven de cabello largo y negro con ropas apaches, su torso estaba desnudo, de su cuello colgaba un collar de metal formado por 5 hileras de cilindros plateados y cortos que se unían entre si y a las alas de un triángulo que en el centro llevaba una joya. En sus muñecas colgaban brazaletes metálicos con dibujos característicos de esa tribu; de su cabello colgaban hacia abajo tres plumas de águila a cada lado; vestía también unos pantalones negros con cintos de cuero en la cintura y a los lados, en uno de ellos colgaba una vara de madera siendo coronada por un hueso que terminaba en tres puntas y estaba atado con cuerda; una funda con un cuchillo del lado izquierdo y botas marrones con flecos y adornos metálicos.

A diferencia de los otros shamanes, el joven golpeaba y esquivaba los ataques de sus rivales hasta el punto que pierdan por cansancio, no quería asesinarlos. Su posesión se trataba de unas protecciones purpuras en las piernas que lo ayudaban en la velocidad y defensa, usando de medio las patas de una cigarra, mientras que en el lado ofensivo, usaba de arma una especie de látigo similar a la cola de un escorpión, siendo esta de color amarillo y creado a partir de la cola de un verdadero escorpión. El joven acabó con 2 de 4 que quedaban, por lo que la pelea se definiría con el último luchador en pie.

—Humph, mocoso insolente, acabaré contigo antes que puedas pedir piedad.

El rival era un hombre de unos 27 años, con un cuerpo colosal y músculos por donde se lo mire, por la ropa que tenía parecía ser un vikingo. Su posesión se basaba en un enorme martillo sostenido por su mano derecha y usaba de mediador exactamente un martillo pero de menor tamaño.

—Hehe, eso lo veremos…-el joven sonrió malicioso-Purple Kick, Yellow Wip mostrémosle nuestra verdadera posesión.

Los espíritus de la cigarra y el escorpión se manifestaron sin deshacer la O.S, el joven extrajo su bastón del cinto, extendiéndolo delante de él. Las almas se traspasaron a la nueva arma y creando una lanza de tamaño medio con detalles de los apaches. El vikingo atacó con todas sus fuerzas blandeando el enorme martillo dispuesto a aplastar al apache, sin embargo este extendió su arma hacia arriba. La lanza brilló y aumentó de tamaño atravesando y destruyendo el O.S del rival. El joven saltó lo más alto que pudo para apuntar con la lanza al hombre y bajar a gran velocidad, amenazando con atravesarlo y matarlo.

—¡INSOLENTE LAMENTARÁS HABERTE QUEDADO ALLÍ PARADO!

Era extraño que el apache dijera eso, sin embargo lo hizo por una razón. El hombre esquivó el ataque saltando a un costado y gritando "ME RINDO, ME RINDO".

—Ya veo…-una de los que observaban la pelea con el cacique era una joven con kimono y un sombrero de campesino chino que cubría la mitad superior del rostro-…lo dijo para que aquel sujeto se dé cuenta que ya había perdido la batalla, y su única salvación era rendirse…que muchacho tan bueno-sonrió ante aquella misericordia del apache.

—Humpth, aunque haya ganado todos los combates hay que esperar a su aprobación-otro de los acompañantes del jefe de la tribu era un joven de cabello largo con tres picos tongari y verde y con flequillo que proyectaba sombras que le cubrían los ojos; por sus ropas se notaba que era chino y observaba estando cruzado de brazos y serio.

El apache se había mantenido parado en medio de la arena manteniendo la lanza por si acaso, en ese momento unas llamas aparecieron a su alrededor cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Al desaparecer dejaron ver una hitodama roja con ojos verdes al igual que unas líneas que se dibujaban en ella. Todos los congregados se levantaron de sus asientos para aplaudir con euforia al vencedor. Gritaban, chiflaban, aplaudían y felicitaban al apache por tan tremendo poder y sobretodo forma de ser. El jefe de la tribu saltó desde su lugar hasta caer al lado del apache y extendió su brazo hacia un costado, causando que todos se callen.

—¡En este día, el último de los espíritus elementales ha elegido a su nuevo guardián, y con esto se han reencontrado los 5 guerreros elementales!-anunció en voz alta hacia todos los presentes-¡POR FAVOR, PRESENTENSEN ANTE NOSOTROS!

Todos alzaron la vista cuando vieron una sombra en la arena, la joven con el kimono blanco y el sombrero de campesino había saltado desde su posición hasta llegar a la mitad del estadio a varios metros de altura. Tenía una sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro y al quitarse su sombrero dejó ver que sus ojos era de un color café y su cabello era largo y ondulado de color castaño oscuro.

—Responde a mi llamado, SPIRIT OF EARTH.

La joven extendió su mano hacia abajo dejando caer una piedra, la cual brilló con gran intensidad de color marrón. Lentamente el brillo adquirió una forma enorme en la cual la joven se paró en el hombro derecho. El brilló cesó de golpe dejando ver la apariencia, muy distinta a la que se conocía de él; era una forma humanoide de color marrón oscuro como la tierra, en su cintura colgaba una gruesa soga con tres talismanes que eran rombos de papel unidos entre sí, idéntico a los que colgaban de los árboles sagrados en Japón; el cuerpo del espíritu tenía grabado varios kanjiis en negro que, alguien que conociese japonés, sabría que se trataban de conjuros. Colgando del cuello, se hallaba una puerta tori roja y llevaba un sombrero idéntico al de su shaman solo que mucho más grande, con el símbolo del hexágono dibujado.

—Mi nombre es Magatsi no Akiko, y soy la guerrera elemental de la Tierra.

El joven apache no pudo quedarse sorprendido mucho tiempo, ya que el otro joven también saltó al cielo. El chino levantó su rostro en un acto de soberbia mostrando sus ojos violetas. Su ropa china de ese mismo color flameaba por el viento que recorría a esa altura y, al igual que Akiko, extendió su mano hacia abajo.

—Keh, muéstrales tu magnificencia…¡RESPONDE A MI LLAMADO, SPIRIT OF THUNDER!

Un poderoso rayo se liberó de su mano, el cual inmediatamente tomó una forma colosal. Este espíritu se encontraba de cuclillas, sosteniendo a su shaman en una de sus enormes manos; en su espalda yacía tatuado el Yin Yang, mientras que en su cuerpo había sellos de taoísmo por donde se lo mire, también tenía una forma humanoide y su color era violeta azulado y opaco, con lis símbolos de color rojo, y realmente se veía magnifico e imponente.

—Mi nombre es Yang Tao, y soy el guerrero elemental del Espíritu del Trueno.

Una tercera persona saltó sobre la cabeza de los demás, era una joven de cabello largo y celeste, sus ropas eran típicas de una tribu del Norte de Japón, los Ainu. Sus ojos eran color negro y no aparentaba más de 16 años. Extrajo de su vestimenta una flauta pero no sin antes gritar…

—¡Es hora de actuar, RESPONDE A MI LLAMADO, SPIRIT OF RAIN~!

Tocó algunas notas de su flauta y toda el agua del ambiente se concentró en un solo punto para luego tomar una forma humanoide y celestina. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba tatuado de los diferentes símbolos de los Ainu, y llevaba una banda similar a la que la joven usaba en su frente, celeste con dibujos blancos. La shaman se posicionó arriba de la cabeza de su espíritu, quien estaba parado de brazos cruzados.

—Mi nombre es Arale Chihiro, y mi mochirei es el Espíritu de la Lluvia.

Un último joven saltó por encima de la arena, apenas llevaba ropa y eran unos adornos dorados que parecían ser de oro, plumas y ropa colorida que denotaba su rango de guerrero en la tribu de los aztecas; portaba un casco en forma de águila. Tenía ojos negros al igual que su cabello largo y no era mayor a los 15 años. Extendió su mano hacia abajo con un aire de grandeza y anunció.

—¡Revélate ante todos, mi fiel mochirei SPIRIT OF WIND!

El viento se arremolinó en la mano del joven creando un pequeño tornado. A los pocos segundos desapareció y dejo ver la apariencia del siguiente Godaiseirei. Al igual que los demás, este tenía un cuerpo humanoide, de color verde y con varios símbolos de la cultura azteca en su cuerpo. A diferencia de los otros, el S.O.W se asemejaba en parte a su forma que todos conocían en la actualidad, solo que no se veía tan musculoso, llevaba una máscara colorinche en forma de águila con plumas detrás de esta. En su mano derecha se encontraba el azteca, guardián de ese espíritu.

—Soy Edahi, miembro de la tribu Mexica y guerrero elemental del Espíritu del Viento.

—Asombroso…

El apache veía sorprendido a los cuatro guerreros que se alzaban con soberbia y grandeza frente a él, todos parecían tener casi su misma edad. Una sensación de adrenalina le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y no pudo evitar querer presentarse de esa forma, y lo hizo…Blandeó su báculo de madera delante suyo y varias flamas pequeñas fueron expulsadas de la hitodama, mientras el joven tenía una sonrisa de emoción.

—Responde a mi llamado… ¡SPIRIT OF FIRE!

La hitodama se cubrió de flamas que fueron aumentando de tamaño hasta alcanzar uno colosal, similar al de los cuatro godaiseireis anteriores. El S.O.F se mantenía de cuclillas al lado de su nuevo shaman; poseía una forma humanoide de color rojo con dibujos y líneas tradicionales de los apaches en todo su cuerpo. Se destacaba una máscara de metal que cubría su rostro completamente, con dos hendijas rectangulares y pequeñas en los ojos; y una especie de reja pequeña y rectangular que rodeaba la máscara, donde colgaban tres cuerdas, dos en cada punta y una en el medio (si no se entiende prestar atención a la cover); y para terminar varias plumas detrás de la máscara funeraria. El joven shaman tenía ojos color negro y reflejaban la emoción que sentía.

—¡MI NOMBRE ES AURUM Y A PARTIR DE HOY SERÉ EL GUERRERO ELEMENTAL DEL ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO!


End file.
